


Five International Journalists Who Had Dinner With The PRT

by unquietspirit



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Pundit Round Table, WIP, jealous!Keef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five International Journalists Who Had Dinner With The PRT

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is for Silver_Queen

Well, calling it “dinner” would be a stretch, but they did fit in a few drinks between the end of Stephen’s taping and the beginning of Rachel’s show on Tuesday. Jon arrived at the bar first and snagged the secluded booth in the back. Keith and Anderson, who were spending every spare minute together since Anderson got back from Japan, slid in across the table from him a few minutes later.

After the greetings, Jon said, “So a little Twitter bird told me we can look forward to your dulcet tones once again joining our public discourse tonight?”

Anderson smirked sidelong at Keith. “That’s if he can get his fancy new camera working in time.”

“Shut up,” Keith growled without much heat, “Mr. I Just Learned How To Reply To Tweets.”

“Hey, I-” 

Stephen’s voice cut off Anderson’s comeback. “Hi guys! Look who I brought!”

“Hi. Sorry to crash your get-together. He kind of insisted,” Ayman said, not looking very sorry at all with his broad smile.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! We’ve all been wanting to meet you,” Jon said. “Though if I had known you were coming I would’ve gotten us a bigger booth.”

“We’ll just be cozy,” Stephen said, taking the seat next to Jon. “Scootch over, Andy. See? Plenty of room for you, Ayman.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ayman said, holding out his hand to Anderson for a brief shake before he slid in next to him.

It was a tight squeeze, despite Stephen’s optimistic estimation, but Anderson smiled shyly and said, “You too. I’ve admired your work.”

“And I’ve admired yours,” Ayman replied, flashing his wide grin again.

Jon watched Keith watch this exchange and snorted into his fist. By the time Rachel arrived, carrying a tray with their drinks, Ayman was teaching Anderson some of the more useful Arabic phrases and Keith was looking perturbed.

Luckily, Rachel grabbed a chair from a nearby table, sat down, and started a debate on Libya that made them all lose track of time until she glanced at her watch and swore. “I have to get back.”

“Yeah, me too,” Anderson said.

Ayman stood up to let him out of the booth and Rachel said, “You should come do my show tonight!”

“Are you stealing my guest?” Stephen asked, pulling on his character’s voice. “The nerve, madam!”

“He was on my show first, so technically you stole him from me.”

“There is nothing more unAmerican than a technicality. Ergo, I win.”

“But-“

“Ergo!”

Ayman laughed. “Would you mind lending me to Rachel for an interview, Stephen?”

Stephen leaned back and crossed his arms. “I suppose. But be on your guard! She’s one of those tricky lady-gays, you know.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Ayman’s, pulling him away. “Come on. I’ll call my producer on the way over.”

Anderson and Keith followed them out, and Jon turned to Stephen. “So. Andy definitely has a thing for him.”

“Did you see him? Who doesn’t have a thing for him?”

Jon giggled. “True.”


End file.
